Aloy Castillo
Aloy Castillo is what you would call a guy whose hands have a mind of their own. Believing himself to be a Kleptomaniac, Aloy is unaware that his family is actually a long running line of thieves, all with quirks that allow them to be excellent in their goals. His father was rather persuasive and threatening, his grandfather could pick locks with his fingers alone, his great grandfather used to swipe car tires, and his mother... steals stuff from hotels (His mother is quirkless.) Aloy initially tried to stay off the radar, but his quirk and natural tendency to steal things has given him more run-ins with the police than the average petty villain. As he was going to get caught everyday, Aloy figured that if he was going to get caught, he should do so with dignity and began to fight back from recent attempts to capture him, which supplemented a bounty to be placed on his head, which attracted the attention of a certain Batorā Kenhakatto. The following that occurred is unknown, but Aloy is now one of Xifas's scouts and is really good at such a job, treating it with zest. The name Outrider, unbeknownst to Aloy, is actually a title held to every child of the Castillo bloodline that possessed a fusion of most, if not all, of the Castillo Quirks (In Aloy's case, Perfect Thief). The title Outrider had been held by 2 others: One of them was a hero, the next a vigilante. This makes Aloy the 3rd Outrider, and the most villainous one. Appearance Aloy Castillo is mostly cooped up inside a black bodysuit with red accents, so he doesn't really let his appearance be known. On the rare cases he does let it be known, it is revealed that Aloy is a Hispanic-American, with a face that lightly resembles that of Leo Valdez. He has a rather athletic physique, yet a strong one. Despite his inability to take a lot of hits, Aloy is wily and tough to actually ''LAND ''said hits on. This means that despite the amount of trouble he gets with concerning the police, he always seems to come out mostly unscathed, even if drastic measures are taken. On the off chance he does get out of the body suit, the outfit is usually basket ball shorts, a hoodie, sneakers, and a gun holster on his hip. However, he still wears the bodysuit Aloy has a pistol of unknown model chambered for .50 AE, but rather than conventional bullets, they are designed with mini thrusters to allow them to arc behind cover and are made of Death Dealer. He also has a 6" stiletto Death Sheade blade on his boot, and have DD "Claws" on his hands and feet. Personality 2 years before, Aloy was more enthusiastic about being what he called "A Visionary". His skill in wealth redistribution in a fashion similar to Robin Hood (Steal from the rich, Give to the poor) means he is also very quiet, often careful not to knock things over. He was kind of smug sometimes, something that lead to one particular opponent being ticked off so much that they launched an attack on his home, killing both his parents in a C4 explosion. Now, Aloy looks at the world more seriously (But hides it well with a silly and ANNOYING demeanor), and gained an affinity to murder. This affinity makes him a ruthlessly efficient sniper, yet he prefers an up close and personal gunshot to finish the job. As a coping mechanism, Aloy turns to humor in order to hide his internal pain. This has lead to his worst fear, To be truly, utterly, non-negotiably alone, to become ever so prominent, something that is more and more prevalent as he pushes some people away and annoys others, while hating them for making a perfectly reasonable reaction and leaving. His fear of being alone is sometimes exaggerated for comedic purposes. Also for comedy, Aloy seems capable of breaking the fourth wall, though on the times he does so he only vaguely mentions it. Powers and Abilities Quirk '''Perfect Thief: '''Aloy's quirk allows him to be one of the best thieves in history. It is a collection of all of his relative's quirks, each of their DNA contributing to Perfect Thief. While it is active, he runs an electronic interference that prevents cameras from picking up his movement or heat signals, and his footfalls have a light piff noise at a full run, and absolute silence while crouching. His spit reacts with the components inside a lock to melt the internal workings, allowing for access even with the most thief proof lock just be spitting into it. He is also extremely athletic, not only from personal training, allowing him to dodge most attacks in a direct fight. Another aspect of Perfect Thief is that his fingers are one of the fastest in the world. He can solve a Rubik's cube in 2 seconds and is easily capable of pickpocketing someone. Weaknesses * No applications in combat, making the user ill-suited for fighting. * Vulnerable to non-electronic traps (Snares, Bear-traps, Pitfalls) * The weight behind the footfalls remains the same, it just sounds very light. * Spit makes a loud hissing noise as it melts a lock. * Requires access to tools in order to pick a lock normally * While security footage can't pick him up, vision can. Especially problematic against those with thermal sensing quirks. General Abilities * '''Annoyance: '''Aloy is the more annoying brother, a natural counter to Rost's serene and focussed attitude. He is capable of nagging someone to either surrender or to perform suicide just to avoid listening to him complain or quip. This, however, makes cooperation complicated. * '''Extreme Reflexes: '''Aloy's body is naturally conditioned to hide first, then fight. This allows him to dodge attacks that would normally be difficult for one to dodge. He has been shown to dodge bullets at times. * '''Outrider Name: '''As the 3rd Outrider, Aloy's name holds weight amongst the criminal underworld, though not positive weight. Aloy is capable of baiting thugs and small gangs as reinforcements just by saying the name Outrider. * '''G-Force Resistance: '''As Aloy's primary method of transportation is via the use of grapple hooks, Aloy has gained a certain resistance to being thrown around like a potato sack. Paraphernalia Equipment * '''Grapple Hook: '''A wrist mounted gadget integrated into both cuffs, the Grapple Hook fires off a tight thread with extreme tensile strength, carrying him and 8 other people. The claw is capable of holding a variety of payloads, and in of itself can become a weapon if the claw is changed for a blade, or something explosive. * '''Rejack: '''Should Aloy be hit with a particularly strong attack, this system is in place to allow him to jumpstart recovery. After first contact, Aloy tightens his hand into a fist, pumping an energizing cocktail of nutrients and quickly heightening his metabolism for a short period of time. This jumpstarts recovery and allows him to recover faster than most people against a lot of attacks, including, but not limited to: Concussive Explosions, Super Strength-Enhanced Quirks, Electrification, Amputation, Stabbing, and the infamous Karate Chop The Nape move commonly seen in anime. Rejack has to be refueled with nutrients after 5 doses. ** Apparently, Rejack nutrient goop tastes like Mango Juice ** It can't save him from death or being burned. * '''Extremity Claws: '''The fingers and toes of Aloy's costume can manifest claws for either combat or maneuvering. The claws are made of a special metal similar to death dealer, but bypass protective quirks instead of eliminate them. The claws can allow Aloy to grip walls, but he can't run across them on his own, needing momentum. * '''Pistol: '''An unknown DAO pistol, this pistol seems to be an amalgam of the Norinco QSZ, Inglis Hi-Power, Desert Eagle, Luger P08, and a 1911. It uses specialized smart bullets with tiny thrusters that allow it to alter flight path. As a result, the pistol can be fired rapidly without worry, as recoil won't off set the bullets. The pistol has 3 fire modes on it's safety: Safe, Semi-Auto, and 2 round burst. Each magazine holds 8 bullets. ** The bullets appear to be modeled after .50 AE rounds. * '''Death Sheade Daggers: '''A gift from a friend, Aloy's daggers are a mixture of Death Dealer and Titanium, creating the metal Death Sheade. He owns 3, with a Death Sheade Stiletto on his boot. Death Sheade is capable of defending against offensive quirks, but dull fast, making them unreliable in the long run. * '''Whetstone: '''Aloy owns a whetstone to sharpen his Death Sheade Daggers. Former Equipment * '''Death Dealer Sword: '''Standard Issue for Xifas recruits, Aloy owned a DD Katana, though it behaved more of a Tanto blade, per his preference. He modified the Katana into a Tanto blade, but due to a bad grind method, the sword was brittle. It was destroyed when Aloy was fighting the villain Akuma Kuchiki. * '''Death Sheade Shield: '''Aloy once had a Death Sheade Shield to defend against offensive quirk attacks. Relationships Cyclops Aloy has a rather interesting relationship to the mechanoid. Introduced to Cyclops when Mute found a hidden collection of machines behind a weak wall. As Cyclops is mechanical, Aloy can't help but try and pry him apart, as the young man has an interest in mechanics, much to Cyclops's chagrin. Combat Description Trivia * Aloy sounds like the Video Game rendition of Deadpool from the video game of the same name. *